Una cita con el destino
by YosFranaticCaskett
Summary: La curiosidad es algo que predomina en todos nosotros y esa curiosidad nos impulsa a investigar, a aprender, a maravillarnos, pero también nos lleva a equivocarnos.El amor no es más que una curiosidad…..una persección de la belleza, pero-¿Qué sucede si te enamoras de alguien con quien no has mantenido contacto directamente? Esa es la historia de Fran la niñera de los Sheffield.
1. Chapter 1

Desarrollo alternativo del episodio _Pen pal_ (3x01).

Descarga de responsabilidad: _The nanny_ no es mia, le pertenece a sus maravillosos creadores, yo soló la tomé prestada para dar vida a esta historia.

* * *

El único sonido que podía escuchar era el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies en aquel maravilloso paisaje de otoño en Nueva York.

Se sentía muy extraño pero excitante a la vez, sintió un dolor que la sorprendió, porque le gustaba, y nunca le había gustado ningún dolor, pero este era distinto, le hacía desear más ese dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar. Sus sentidos presas de la sensualidad, del deseo y de la pasión comenzaron a fundirse en un calor insoportable e insaciable…ya llevaba 4 años sin un hombre…

Al ser una mujer madura sabía que las oportunidades de encontrar el amor verdadero eran escasas. Había vivido muchos momentos parecidos, pero ninguno similar a este. Su curiosidad es demasiado grande para dejarse intimidar por las circunstancias. Su atuendo perfectamente alineado le impide regresar a casa con las manos vacías. No era ingenua, ni mucho menos inmadura. Sabía perfectamente como dar por terminada una relación, sólo que aquella correspondencia se le había escapado un poco de las manos.

Calzaba unos tacones completamente inapropiados para caminar por el bosque. Sus piernas temblaban por el frio, en este momento era un manojo de nervios, ¿estoy perdida? -No puedo estar perdida- Se respondió a sí misma la pregunta que había formulado en su cabeza.

Sus pies comenzaban a dolerle. Todos los arboles parecían iguales. Ascendió la mirada al cielo para observar el descenso del sol, pronto oscurecería, luciría hermosa bajo la luz de la luna…pero ¿si no encontraba el lugar a tiempo?-Tonterías ya estaré cerca- comenzó a caminar más de prisa.

-Seguramente alguien vendrá a buscarme-dijo para reconfortarse, hasta que recordó que tal vez no le dijo a nadie. No era la persona más brillante del mundo, pero no se necesitaba serlo para saber que estaba perdida.

Su voz era tan penetrante y tan fuerte que causaba un eco terrible, una especie de interferencia que prácticamente ahuyentó a todo ser humano, ubicado a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Esta vez sin ruido. No tuvo más remedio que callarse y escuchar. Al principio le fue difícil concentrarse en una sola cosa, pero pronto el sonido del agua chocando contra las piedras inundó sus oídos.

Siguió caminado hasta que vio el resplandor del agua a lo lejos. Corrió a través de los arboles intentando no matarse en el proceso, finalmente comenzó a caminar por un pequeño desnivel. Frente a sus ojos estaba un lago. El agua era cristalina y los árboles se reflejaban. Exactamente como se lo describió su amigo Lenny en su última carta eso la hizo calmarse un poco, había hallado el lugar del encuentro. Aspiró una bocanada de aire fresco y sintió sus pulmones llenarse de aquel viento frio.

Permaneció allí un instante. Inmóvil contemplando como el maravilloso crepúsculo se iba transformando en completa oscuridad, un suspiro abandonó sus labios al tiempo que se imaginaba al hombre que pronto conocería y una sonrisa fugaz adornó su rostro cuando la llegada de la noche cubrió con su manto al cielo.

Aguardó escondida detrás de un arbusto, no quería parecer desesperada en su primera cita. No podía admitir lo evidente (que estaba desesperada) pero era un trauma psicológico que le había implantado su madre desde la niñez, estaba tan apegada a aquel ideal de casarse que no salía de su hogar sin la absurda idea de contraer matrimonio. Era como un accesorio y sinceramente, aunque intentara olvidarlo estaba adherido a su personalidad, eso la hacía ser una _Fine._

Sintió una extraña sensación embargándola, un revoltijo de rostros se le atravesó por la mente, desde el cabello rubio y rizado hasta el pelo castaño y largo. Pasó por toda la gama de colores de ojos dándole preferencia a los verdes. Deseaba a un hombre alto con manos fuertes de complexión delgada y pómulos salientes. Muchos sonidos atravesaron sus oídos, al principio de la naturaleza y luego se encontraba analizando voces. Una voz dulce sexy y varonil permaneció en su mente. Decidió que tendría acento ¿Qué tal un acento inglés?

El simple hecho de imaginar la estaba llevando a inventar al hombre perfecto, perfecto para ella. Estaba impaciente, ansiosa y emocionada. Un cosquilleo entre escalofriante y cálido la recorría de una forma sosegada hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así y ahora que volvió a rencontrarse con el amor anhelaba conocer a Lenny y maravillarse con el único hombre que la acompaño a lo largo de su vida.

En realidad no pedía mucho solo que la amara con todo el corazón…alguien que sepa dar y recibir.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: _The Nanny_ no es mía, le pertenece a dos mentes brillantes: la de Peter  & Fran.

* * *

Es un par de años más joven que el hombre a su lado, aparenta tener 29. Cara y figura nobles y distinguidas, tez pálida, mate. Pelo castaño, casi de un color negro, abundante y ondulado. Porta un elegante vestido azul con corte en la rodilla muy sofisticado para su gusto, pero muy elegante para su encuentro.

La escena representa un bosque con tonos sombríos se ve parte de la tierra cubierta por hojas caídas y árboles de colorido otoñal. Al fondo en el ángulo de la derecha se observa la silueta de un hombre de espaladas y puede notar que tiene muy buenos atributos.

A simple vista Parece bastante atractivo.

Repasa en silencio la silueta de ese hombre, preguntándose: ¿cómo es su rostro?. Su traje es oscuro al igual que su pelo de un color parecido al azabache.., con ojo experto para el arte de las compras puede asegurar que su traje es de lino, en parte costo y elegante pues le da un aire de superioridad y lo hace lucir más misterioso de lo que ya es.

Él dio la vuelta lentamente y ella pudo contemplar su rostro.

Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo, expectante sus ojos se enfocaron en su pecho y una rosa roja adornaba su traje.

Nunca había llegado tan lejos, al menos no al extremo de conocer a un desconocido. Irónicamente estaba allí, con el hombre que le había confesado su amor y se había retractado. No era la primera vez que un hombre la engañaba Danny Imperiali lo había hecho, pero este engaño representaba más para ella de lo que quería creer.

En toda la correspondencia que había mantenido con Lenny, él siempre se mostró sensible. No dudaba que fuera guapo inteligente y bien parecido. Evidentemente había acertado, no estaba decepcionada sólo confundida, ya que todo lo que hacia la llevaba directo hacia él.

-¡¿Usted?! ¿Por qué? - Maxwell no respondió nada -Primera vez que creo estar enamorada y, ¿se trata de un hombre que no existe?, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?-gritó luchando por no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

-Porque te amo Fran.

Sintió una especie de déjà vu esa frase ya la había oído antes, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas entre dolor y coraje. Se sentía traicionada, enfadada y querida al mismo tiempo. Lo amaba pero tenía que hacerlo sufrir.

-¿Amarme?-preguntó con desdén, ¿Cómo voy a confiar en un hombre que siempre se arrepiente?, que juega con mis sentimientos, ¡Yo no soy su propiedad!, ¡No soy un juguete!. -gritó con frustración clavándole el dedo en el pecho.

-Señorita Fine, espere…Fran escúchame.

-¿¡Escucharte!? ¿Por qué voy a escucharte? ¿Cómo voy a poder fiarme de nada de lo que me digas?

Ambos empezaron a alzar la voz

-¿Cómo qué…?, pues por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Te he visto ir y venir con hombres diferentes todos estos años Danny te engaño, pero no puedes creer que todos los hombres son iguales.

-Hay personas que saben lo que quieren en cuanto lo ven, no cuando lo ven perdido, por lo menos Danny sabia eso y se esforzaba en demostrármelo.

-¿Y supongo que de la mejor manera?, ¡Engañándote!

-Mira quien habla.

-¿Siempre tienes que ganar no es así?-inquirió el productor.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de sacar este tema en este momento, después de decirme que me has traicionado?- La señorita fine estaba que echaba humo.

-No te traicione, ni te engañe, sólo te mentí-dijo tontamente.

-Bueno, si vamos a comenzar a hablar de mentiras, mentí cuando dije que eras más guapo que Andrew Lloyd Webber. En realidad creo que es brillante, por lo menos él si tiene talento y no depende de su mayordomo como tú… No puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, siempre necesitas la ayuda de Niles y me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de que me quieres sin su ayuda. Tal vez tú no quieras a nadie, pero ¿qué pasará con Niles?, ¿qué pasará cuando dentro de un par de años se miré al espejo y se dé cuenta de que desperdicio su vida contigo?. No soy ciega, está enamorado de C.C. y siguiendo tú ejemplo no llegará a ninguna parte con ella.

Al ver que no respondía, Fran decidió que era el momento propicio para terminar con esta relación jefe-niñera que estaba dañando su salud mental.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad, _The Nanny_ no me pertenece...le pertenece a sus creadores Peter y Fran..

 **Advertencia** este capitulo es algo largo espero que lo disfruten

 **P.S**. un comentario me haría muy feliz.

* * *

Maxwell se visualizó a sí mismo en la mansión, sintió lejanamente el dolor que esta conversación le estaba causando.

-No puedo continuar soportándolo-había dicho Maxwell a Niles, mientras su mayordomo y acompañante de toda la vida agitaba vertiginosamente un sobre.

-¡Oh señor!, no se preocupe, la señorita _Fine_ no se enterará -¡Vamos señor!, ¿no tiene un poco de curiosidad por ese tal Lenny?

-Está bien Niles, sólo un vistazo.

-¡Espera!- dijo antes de que el mayordomo decidiese abrir la carta con vapor-¿no se dará cuenta?, ¿verdad?

-No se preocupe señor, yo me encargare de dejarla como estaba.

Maxwell sostuvo el pequeño papel entre sus manos, lo desdobló lentamente, alisándolo y comenzó a leer.

" _Querida Fran_

 _Esta es mi última carta, lamento desilusionarte, pero no podemos seguir así por siempre._

 _Conocí a alguien especial y… me casaré el próximo viernes. Sé que es de imprevisto, pero me gustaría conocerte en persona, estas cordialmente invitada a la boda en Chicago. La fiesta se celebrará en el Club de Jazz Green Mill. No te preocupes por la comida o la bebida, todo corre por mi cuenta, puedes traer a un acompañante._

…S _i no te presentas lo entenderé_

 _Con amor, Lenny"_

La voz de Max sonó áspera y dura, percibe como se le va formando un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Él se casará?-preguntó Niles confundido-La señorita Fine estará destrozada-dijo asimilándolo.

-No podemos dejar que se entere exclamó Maxwell con un hilo de voz.

Escuchó como la señorita Fine se aproximaba, marcando sus pasos sobre la madera crujiente, fofa por la humedad y el encierro.

-Toc, Toc -Exclamó-antes de entrar por la puerta.

Niles escondió la carta en sus bolsillos.

Fran miró a los dos hombres un tanto sospechosos.

\- Niles, ¿sabes si ya llegó el correo?

-No, señorita Fine- respondió un poco nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro Niles?

-Bueno, tal vez llegue más tarde.

-¿Señorita Fine es todo lo que necesita?- preguntó Maxwell un poco extrañado por que no fuera a verlo a él, sino a Niles.

-Bueno, en realidad vine por otra cosa-Se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio y entreabrió ligeramente las piernas, comenzó a moverlas lentamente, alternándolas-Señor Sheffield- dijo cuándo se aseguró de que el hombre la miraba no exactamente al rostro-quería saber si ¿llevará hoy a Grace al cine?

-Oh eso-gimió-Había olvidado que tenía un compromiso con su pequeña hija y su hermosa niñera -No se preocupe señorita Fine estaré listo en 15 minutos.

-Niles-Niles-exclamó la señorita Fine-Lo perdimos- dijo ruborizándose un poco.

Había olvidado que él estaba allí. Niles reaccionó cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse

-Señor, deme eso- dijo quitándole la carta de las manos-Si no se la doy ahora es capaz de llamar al correo.

-Niles espera ¿podrías traerme un vaso con agua?, por favor.

-Pero, señor, tengo… que

-Por favor Niles, tengo la garganta seca-A regañadientes Niles dejó la carta sobre el escritorio de Maxwell –y un sándwich añadió.

El señor Sheffield sacó papel y pluma. Trató de hacer una letra diferente a la suya, puso un pequeño mensaje tan breve que se veía demasiado pobre en ese papel.

" _Querida Fran_

 _Esta carta será breve, tal vez mi letra te parezca diferente: me lastimé haciendo ejercicio. El doctor dice que estaré bien, es sólo un esguince de muñeca –_ pero que tontería- pensó _-sólo te escribo para contarte lo maravillosa que eres en mi imaginación, probablemente te suene inapropiado y quieras que deje de escribirte, si es así entenderé que dejes de comunicarte conmigo._

 _No podía evitar no expresártelo. Sé que acordamos nunca intercambiar fotografías, pero tengo que confesar que eres un pensamiento recurrente en mi mente. Siempre te he imaginado._

 _Te visualizo hermosa, alucinante, una mezcla de atrevimiento ingenuidad y optimismo._

 _Alta, delgada y encantadora con un gran peinado, ropa entallada, muy llamativa…sin duda eres atractiva y quizás tengas un distintivo, tal vez la voz. Imagino la curva de tu cuello (donde de seguro colocas una cuantas gotas de perfume)…suave y delicada…me veo a mi mismo recorrerla con mis labios para después probar los tuyos y… "_

Su escritura se vio interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes del pasillo…supo que se acercaba una tormenta…una tormenta con nombre y apellido…. C.C. Babcock. Rápidamente dobló el papel y lo metió en el sobre, volvió a cerrarlo, depositó la nueva misiva sobre el escritorio y escondió la carta original en su chaqueta.

Observó como un apresurado Niles se acercaba con una bandeja en las manos tratando de evitar que C.C. tirará su contenido a propósito. Las manos de C.C le arrebataron la bandeja a Niles tirando la comida.

-No te preocupes Niles comeré algo en el cine – C.C discúlpate con Niles.

-Pero Maxwell- C.C miró a Maxwell suplicante no planeaba rebajarse para pedirle una disculpa al mayordomo.

-Dejen de actuar como niños y discúlpense-dijo duramente.

-Ya lo escuchó pídame perdón de rodillas-dijo Niles divertido -El mayordomo oculta una sonrisa, pero su comisura se crispa ligeramente, delatándolo.

-¿Le hace gracia?-inquiere la rubia nada contenta con la situación.

Maxwell frunce el ceño cansado de esos "niños" que no hacen más que desquiciarle.

La señorita Babcock siente que la cabeza comienza a pesarle cuando la idea de Maxwell molesto se hace más evidente. Sigue clavando los ojos en los del mayordomo, intentando sonsacar algo de su mirada, pero no lo consigue. En vez de eso se lamenta de haber caído en sus jugarretas de nuevo.

-Niles deja de reír y discúlpate.

-Pero, señor…

-Niles, C.C, estoy esperando.

-Está bien lo siento-dijo C.C, Esta fija los ojos en los del mayordomo, sonríe con suficiencia haciéndole saber que se mantiene tranquila y que no hay nada que pueda inquietarle.

-Yo también lo lamento, lamento que sea una vieja bruja.

Había conocido a personas desesperantes, pero ellos juntos eran como un torbellino, se llevaban todo a su paso, incluso su paciencia.

-Lo siento Maxwell ¿podríamos olvidarlo?-dijo en tono suplicante. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Maxwell comprendió que él estaba inmiscuido en sus pensamientos y que ella había estado hablando sin detenerse. Y le dio más rabia. No tenía idea de lo que ese hombre pensaba, pero estaba claro que no estaban en la misma frecuencia - Ella levantó sus manos para limpiar el maquillaje de debajo de sus ojos, ya no tenía nada que decir– ¡Estoy harta, renuncio!

Maxwell reaccionó. Al principio no comprendió lo que sucedía, pero al ver su mirada…esa mirada tan fría, ese dolor… lo supo. Los grandes ojos cafés que con regularidad brillaban, ahora estaban tristes, apagados… detonaban una profunda ofensa mezclada con tristeza. Nunca se sintió tan mal herido. La mayoría de las cosas que Fran dijo eran verdades y dolía demasiado, pero no podía perderla ahora que sabía que la amaba.

-Fran, por favor hablemos-dijo lo más sereno posible.

-¡Ya no tengo nada más que decir Maxwell Sheffield!- Exclamó mientras se alejaba -O creo que si-dijo dándose vuelta al tiempo que levantaba dos dedos- sólo dos palabras -Te odio - su voz se oía incrédula al menos en la última frase, pero su rostro se mantenía inmutable dispuesta a no ceder ante los encantos del productor.

-Fran, espera por favor hablemos.

-¡Ahora si quieres hablar!-Fran lo dijo con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro-¡y cuando yo quería hablar de esto, me despreciaste, me humillaste, y ahora quieres que yo te permita hablar de la mentira que llevas arrastrando durante meses!

-Fran no estaba preparado para…

-¿¡Preparado!?-tú nunca estas preparado, siempre te escondes de lo que te asusta, te escondiste tras ese anillo desde la muerte de Sara y seguras allí hasta tu muerte ¡Eres un cobarde!

\- ¡Fran yo no soy un cobarde! Desde que pasó lo de Sara yo…

-¡Por favor, Maxwell deja de escudarte en lo que le pasó a Sara por una vez se valiente y afronta tus sentimiento!

-¿¡Qué los afronte!? ¿Y tú?

-¿¡Qué tengo que afrontar que me dijeras que me amabas y te arrepintieras o que me enamoraras de nuevo y me engañaras!?

-¡Basta!-gritó fúrico levantándole la mano, Fran lo volteó a ver de forma retadora.

-¡No es la primera vez que escucho un grito!-añadió

A sus 29 años ya había visto de todo. Las riñas de sus padres eran algo que la había atormentado de niña, pero la forma en la que Maxwell le gritó la dejó muda, aterrada. Nunca lo había hecho enojar tanto incluso una de las venas de su frente comenzó a saltar- Si quieres asustarme no…. Maxwell comenzó a aproximarse al tiempo que su mano se alzó en alto ¿acaso iba a golpearla? -Creo que lo estas consiguiendo-susurró mientras retrocedía.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Gracias por mi primer é de escribir mas sobre Niles y C.C. ...Aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo...espero que les pensamientos están entre comillas y en una parte que esta en negritas y entre comillas en realidad esa parte no es mía la copie de una descripción sobre un beso, aquí esta la pagina: foros/temas/describiendo-un-beso.335320/ (Si les gusta deberían pasar a leerla ya que en realidad la descripción es muy buena)

Descargo de responsabilidad: _The Nanny_ no me pertenece, le pertenece a la maravillosa ex-pareja conformada por Peter  & Fran.

* * *

El avanzó un paso hacia Fran y ésta retrocedió, Maxwell se detuvo en seco. Ahora vio miedo en sus ojos. Eso le desagradaba profundamente. Por supuesto una mujer de sensibilidad razonable no podía sentirse muy segura sola con un hombre que no era su marido, en un bosque a mitad de la noche.

Fran estaba acorralada no podía creer que Maxwell iba a golpearla ¿qué clase de hombre hace eso? Y lo peor de todo ¿y si la asesinaba? " _Nadie sabrá que morí me enterarán sola, en una fosa común o…_ –contuvo la respiración… _junto a los otros solteros de Nueva York"_ \- Maxwell le sostuvo la mirada analizándola, se preguntó que pasaba por su mente –Fran trató de retroceder más, y así lo hizo, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la corteza de un árbol. Estaba aterrada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus manos se iban cerrando en forma de puños. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no planeaba quedarse para averiguarlo.

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuello y como los dientes de Maxwell mordían ligeramente su piel- gimió- Esa sensación se expandió por todo su ser cegándola. Ese calor asfixiante nubló todos sus sentidos. Su pulso se aceleró. Su garganta se quedó seca. No podía hacer más que gemir. instantáneamente hecho el cuello hacia atrás y aquellos labios que de un momento a otro comenzaron a quemarle ascendieron hasta detenerse en su oído:-Te necesito-susurró.

Su cuerpo sudaba en aquel ambiente frío, ardía en una hoguera llena de mucha lujuria.

Se quedó inmóvil mientras aumentaban su deleite, pero a la vez crecía la angustia que la estaba devorando viva en ese instante. El miedo a que él se arrepintiera era tan grande, que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que, en su rostro desilusionado tratando de comprender ¿por qué de nuevo se retractó?

Nunca había experimento tal miedo como ahora, no podía explicar cuanto tiempo estuvo así, incapaz de dominar el miedo que la invadía, pero poco a poco se obligó a reconquistar el control sobre sí misma.

Cuando de nuevo fue consiente se topó con los ojos de Maxwell- ahora dilatados- recorriéndola de arriba abajo, tenía en la mirada esa luz de experiencia y de saber que creía nunca poder contemplar, y de nuevo brotó de su garganta un gemido. Nota la brisa acariciar su cuerpo semidesnudo y se topa con…

Maxwell respiró hondo, mordiendo su mandíbula para calmar su ritmo cardíaco.

Cerró los ojos un momento y ahí estaba. Entre abrió los ojos ahí estaba…..se mordió el labio en el mismo instante que un jadeo amenazaba con ponerlo en evidencia, al tiempo que sintió su ropa humedecerse.

-¡Dios Fran!- jadeó .El calor aumentó en su rostro. Aquello no podía ocurrirle a él y mucho menos allí. _"Mierda no puedo creer que me pase esto, parezco un adolescente"_ \- tenía una erección tan grande que su pantalón parecía bajada en montaña rusa.

Hacía tiempo que la excitación no le asaltaba de esta manera, tal vez desde la adolescencia. Fran se había acercado demasiado a su entrepierna y ésta había reaccionado al instante poniéndose dura dentro de sus pantalones, abochornándolo.

El diminuto, picante, sensual e imponente conjunto de encaje rosa no dejaba nada a la imaginación, contrastaba perfectamente con su piel nívea y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas maravillosamente largas. Su cuerpo armonía de líneas, pudorosa pero también sensual. Cara angelical que muestra inocencia y a la vez personalidad definida. Cuerpo suculento que te induce al pecado.

-Eres bellísima. Una belleza… extraordinaria- dice sin dejar de mirarla no puede evitar hacerlo.

La toma de la cintura con brusquedad y atraviesa una de sus piernas entre las de ella, siente su peso caer contra su cuerpo. Mueve las manos para apartarlo pero con un ágil movimiento Maxwell la toma de las muñecas alzándolas sobre su cuello –Señor Sheff….fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Intentó de resistirse, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero sus manos enormes se lo impedían.

Fran entrevió la boca y Maxwell atrapó delicadamente su labio inferior, comenzó a succionarlo lentamente. Al poco rato lo soltó y su lengua comenzó a ganar terreno en la boca de Fran, iniciando así una pequeña lucha para conseguir el control de la boca del otro. Sus manos inicialmente se mantuvieron en sus melenas, pero la ansiedad de sentirse las llevo a desplazarse sobre sus cuerpos.

 _"No es que me queje"_ , pensó dejándose llevar por la pasión de aquel beso.

Desde que había entrado a trabajar allí soñó con acostarse con él, pero no podía, no de esta manera este Maxwell no le gustaba, le encantaba, pero ese era el problema. Le agradaba demasiado y no podría soportar otra decepción amorosa.

Sintió como las manos de Maxwell trataban de apartarle el sostén.

-Maxwell, espera-susurró con un hilo de voz

-¿No te gusta?-Inquirió mirándola a los ojos con autentico deseo. Su respiración agitada apenas lo dejaba escuchar. Fran se le había subido a la cabeza.

-No es eso-dijo con dificultad-es solo que… no quiero que te arrepientas luego- le confesó agachando la mirada. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, sin embargo su lenguaje corporal decía lo contario. Inconscientemente dirigió las manos hasta la cadera de Max, las detuvo en la hebilla de su cinturón. Con manos habilidosas la señorita Fine desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón y con movimientos rápidos deslizó sus manos por sus caderas para liberarlo de su ropa.

-No lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Colocó su mano en su mejilla apenas rozándole el rostro -No tienes que probarme nada.

-No estoy intentando probar nada. Te amo. Te quiero,-él la tomó de las manos y las guío hasta su pecho – ¿Lo sientes?- Su corazón palpitaba de forma agitada –Sólo tu logras que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga al mismo tiempo, sólo tú, Tú cuerpo…Tú mirada…Tú sonrisa…Tú voz… Estas en mi mente las 24 horas del día y no puedo sacarte de allí…Estoy seguro de lo que siento. Estoy seguro de lo que quiero. Y sé que te quiero a ti, Fran.

Esa fue toda la insistencia que Fran necesitó. Continuó besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, como si esa fuera la única vez que estarían juntos y es que en cierto modo no había futuro para ambos.

 ** _"Ahora sólo pueden detenerse a pensar en la ansiedad que durante ese beso se acumula en sus vientres, en esa sensación de cosquilleo que se irá derramando por sus cuerpos, en cómo sus mentes se subirán a una nebulosa donde lo único que serán capaces de percibir es el calor que emana del otro._**

 _ **Acarician esa sensación, se embriagan en ella, la contemplan, la añoran, la desean y la degustan"** ,_ para después ceder a sus instintos más salvajes, dejando emerger la parte más animal que un humano tiene.

Continuó deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. Dejó que sus meros instintos lo guiarán en este baile. Ya no era tan experimentado como antes. Ciertamente había perdido la práctica, pero Fran era tan suculenta… tan sensual… tan deseable… ¡Dios!

Estaba tan centrado en su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta de que ella le sostenía la mirada. No deseaba cohibirse en este momento, pero cuando siente que lo observan se incómoda, se avergüenza porque piensa que lo están juzgando, comparando. Sólo con Sara no sentía eso y ahora extrañamente con Fran.

Poco a poco el miembro de Maxwell comenzó a penetrarla, se sentía muy extraño, pero excitante a la vez, quería que aquello pasara, pero luego sintió un dolor que la sorprendió, porque le gustaba, y nunca le había gustado ningún dolor, pero este era distinto, le hacía desear más ese dolor.

Fran empezó a notar como el cuerpo de Maxwell se movía con más vehemencia, con más decisión… más rápido. Y por cuarta vez en esa noche sintió su corazón parar. Se aferró a su cuerpo, temía perderlo, necesitaba sentirlo para saber que era real y no una jugarreta de su mente enferma y obsesionada. Presionó sus dedos fuertemente dejando huella sobre su piel y se dejó arrastrar por aquella ola de pasión.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya era toda suya, se movía de una manera que nunca pensó, sentía mucha excitación, gemía alocadamente, no paraba de moverse, y los gemidos seguían más y más fuertes. Aquella sensación, aquella delicia, era muy potente, por un segundo pensó que sucumbiría ante tanto placer.

Otra oleada de gemidos la acompaño hasta el orgasmo, y bajo el cuerpo de él se sintió en la gloria.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
